crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Westmarch
The Battle of Westmarch was the final conflict in the War for Emperasil involving Halemar Udin and the rest of House Udin. The battle occurs at Westmarch along the Westercliffs. Prelude With Halemar's main forces divided up amongst the southern and eastern fronts, Halemar with his host of 19,000 men continued mustering forces in Westmarch. Meanwhile Stalaheid continued his improved with relations with Alnair Lunatus and the Vanadun, and officially developed relations with Sulha of Muthadras. If successful Sunbasa and Eastern Emperasil would be completely surrounded and suffocated. Zerick Thanon planned to overrun Halemar's southern fronts, throwing his full weight leaving his center exposed, luring Halemar into a trap where his armies would flank them and potentially crush him. However Eousa Leneria under advice of Elonir Umstar (her uncle's incest bastard), if Zerick attacked Halemar head on, it would destroy both their armies potentially, then Basian armies could sweep the war. Convincing her lover and to be king, Zerick of this plan he agrees hesitantly. Halemar was preccoupied with the Mur army that advance from the south with Sharku raiding parties cutting up the Hyperion River. From the north-east, Cur raiding parties were pillaging the Hintherlands and harrassing the bulk of his forces in the north. The Basian front was therefore threatened by Sharku from the Hyperion coming at them from the rear and were cut off from Westmarch. Halemar's "horseshoe" around his enemies was therefore divided and staggered. Halemar was in the midst of mustering forces and sending forces to aid his flanks when Zerick launched his gambit. Zerick commanded superior heavy calvary, light calvary, and had horse archers. In addition the bulk of his army were professional soldiers and seasoned mercenaries hired by Eousa numbering around 13,000 while Halemar numbered at about 19,000, having superior numbers of diverse units of spearmen, axemen, archers, and a host of Durogoth knights. The Battle 'Battle Along the Deadcliffs' Udin scouts discovered Zerick's army and under Sir Rebosa Alabast mustered 200 archers along the Deadcliffs supported by crossbows, pike throwers, and ballistas suppressed advances, until Halemar and the main camp could be warned. Thanon forces trapped in the canyon suffered heavy casualties but eventually made it through the pass and poured unto the Westmarch. Sir Rebosa Alabast retreated with little to know casualites, following Thanon forces along the cliffs with the height advantage, however upon reaching the mouth of the pass Thanon forces rushed the cliffs and eventually overwhelmed his force, however Sir Rebosa managed to escape and join the rest of the forces on the front. 'Plains of Westmarch' Upon Thanon forces reaching the opening of the pass, Halemar's forces had managed to form a staggered line and meet their forces head on. Despite superior numbers, Halemar's vanguad was rushed onto the field with little time to prepare and therefore the bulk of Halemar's forces were fighting for the middleground. Halemar himself led the vanguard, against counsel, and was pivotal in holding the center. Halemar's ferocity was legendary as he literally refused to be pushed back, keeping moral around him extremely high. As the battle waged the Thanons positioned their archers on higher ground and began bombarding Udin lines. Halemar with his bronze axe killed Sir Joshua Byrde, Sir Daxos Thanon, Sir Ezra Redwater, and countless other knights, breaking the morale of the Thanons. Eventually Zerick met Halemar on the field and clashed blades, the vanguards clashed creating a circle for the duel. Halemar nearly killed Zerick, as he was on his knees Halemar held a knife to his throat but Sir Arnolis Crestus cleaved Halemar's ear and shoulder. Halemar Section heading Write the second section of your page here.